


Let Me Help You

by Hinatafunfun



Series: TYRUS (Treat Me Gently) [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatafunfun/pseuds/Hinatafunfun
Summary: T.J. and Cyrus aren't friends, but Cyrus can't just leave the poor guy in his time of need. I'm aging them up by 4 years so I don't burn in hell fire for all eternity. Thanks for reading.





	Let Me Help You

I glared at the blank page on the screen for what had to be two hours. Two hours! And nothing. Reaching for another text book I flipped through the pages in hopes of finding anything. Finally I stopped flipping and sighed, My history paper was doomed. Annoyed I pushed away from the desk, spining aimlessly in my swivel chair.

This was his fault. His constant harassment, teasing, it was a distraction. Ever since freshman year when he set his eyes on me. It was like I was his pray. It wasn't bad at first, weak shoves in the hall ways, dropping my books while I was walking, calling me underdog. It got under my skin, but I could deal. You know until it got physical. I felt my face heat up when an earlier memory came flashing back full force. I stopped my spinning and cleared my throat trying to calm down.

___ ___

It was early in the morning, during those hours when only a few students begrudgingly loitered in front of their lockers before the first bell rang. I like the few strays around me was at my locker taking out my books for the next class. I groaned at how early it was and started my slow reluctant trek to class.

"Yo underdog!" 

I halted my walking and turned to see a smirking TJ saunter up me. It was a strange sight to see him at school that early, but if he did it to harass me in some way it honestly didn't seem that surprising anymore. "TJ," I replied voice filled with mock enthusiasm. He stood in front of me, smirk never leaving his lips. I quirked an eyebrow at him half expecting a shove or a passive aggressive comment about my athletic ability, but he didn't do that. Instead he backed me up into some lockers behind me. Oh God this was it, the time when the bullying would escalate into more direct violence. I was going to die, no one was going to find the body, I needed to make a will. I quickly looked to the side for help, maybe a bystander would do something- And we were alone. He placed a hand beside my head and lowered his face to mine. 

"No one here to help yah, huh ?"

I quickly averted my eyes, his invasive staring sending shivers down my spine. He chuckled "I'm not going to hurt you Cyrus," his breath danced against my skin, and that's when I realized how close his face was to mine. He tilted his head as if to ask me if I understood and I nodded nervously. I slowly returned my gaze to him and I felt my heart jump when a small smile appeared on his face.

Cyrus Goodman, you're a glutton for pain.

"Uhm so me and my band has this show tonight,"   
He had backed away from me to my disappointment, and I continued listening. He then paused and pursed his lips as if in thought "You know I'm in a band right?"

"Yeah, the necromancers, correct?" how could I not know they were rock stars in our town. Nodding he continued.

"Well yeah we got a gig at the Inferno, that club on Maple avenue, and you're coming."

The demand almost sounded like a well meaning invitation, but I wasn't really sure. "I can't,"

His face fell, "Why?"

Because you and your band mates are scary bullies that probably eats glass for breakfast.

"I have a paper due,"

"So write it some other time,"

"Can't it due tomorrow,"

He opened his mouth to protest again, but I was luckily albeit in a clichéd fashion 'saved by the bell" 

I quickly maneuvered myself around him and hurried to class.

Yeah there was no way I was going to spend an entire night with TJ Kippen. I mean its not like I didn't like him, no on the contrary actually. Its just the feelings I had for TJ was like my feelings for soda, they make you feel good, but they're really bad for you.  
___ ___

I groaned in frustration, not only was he messing with me, but TJ was also fucking with my grades now. After some time I decided on getting some snacks from the kitchen.

I made up my mind on making an omelet and scrunched up my nose when I looked at my end result. It definitely wasn't like how dad makes it, but he wasn't home. In fact none of my parents were at home, "I guess psychologist conferences need all four parents," I mumbled bitterly as I ate a burnt part of my omelet. I was about to take another bite when I heard the door bell ring.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the clock that was in front of me. "11:43," I said out loud. Who-

My eyes couldn't stop staring in disbelief when I answered the door. "Why-"

"Hey Cyrus, how are you?" Miles voice was cheerful, but laced with a hint of desperation. I blinked from him to a half conscious TJ slumped over his shoulder.

"Why?"

Miles looked from me to his band mate who was having a hard time standing. "Yeah so uhm he was drugged," 

"What!" 

"Relax, just help me with him will yah?"

What!

I slowly moved a way from the door allowing him to enter into the living room and collapse with TJ on the couch. I didn't move and watched as TJ whined and curl up into him self.

Miles chuckled before returning to me where I was standing at the door. I stared at him wide eyed not fully understanding what had just happened. "So as I was saying, he was drugged,"

"Yeah I got that," I snapped. "How exactly, and with what?"

He shrugged, "Not sure, we had just finished playing our gig, signed some autographs for fans, one chick even gave TJ a gift and oh-"

"Oh?"

"Uhm I think maybe that's why he's like this,"

I looked at him confused and gestured for him to elaborate. "She gave him chocolates, I usually tell him not eat anything from his fans no matter how nice they seem,"

"So you think she like poisoned him?"

"Nah, not poison- but maybe Viagra?"

"What why-"

"He uhm can't calm down if you get my drift,"

I immediately felt my face turn ten different shades of red. I looked back at TJ and watched as he stirred uncomfortably on the couch.

"W-why is he here then shouldn't you bring him home?"

I turned to look at Miles again and he simply shook his head, "Ah that would be a bad idea, his folks would definitely freak. So I told them he was staying with me."

"Then why isn't he staying with you?"

"Because if my folks saw him like this they would freak, geez think Cyrus,"

God what sin did I commit to be placed in this situation?

"And what about my parents?"

"They're at a conference right?"

My mouth dropped in disbelief. Was it normal for bullies to keep such close tabs on their victims?  
"How did you know"

He tilted his head toward TJ, "he told me, said he remembered you saying it the other day to your little friends"  
I didn't say anything, the situation was just too much. "You don't mind right, its just one night and you can kick him out in the morning,"

I blinked up at him and thought about it. I mean TJ was a jerk, but I couldn't just abandon him. "Fine,"

Miles grinned and patted me on the shoulder, "thanks dude you're a life saver," he gave TJ a small wave and started to walk away, but then stopped to turn to me one last time. "Oh and if it doesn't go down after an hour bring him to the doctor okay," 

He then left as fast as he came and I mentally slapped my self for even agreeing to this. I closed the door and turned to TJ. He was still stirring around trying to get comfortable. I stayed at the door, "You awake?"

He groaned his response. I felt bad for him. Maybe he would have been more comfortable in a bed? "Can you walk?"

"Barely," he managed to say through labored breathing. 

I nodded, "okay here's what we're gonna do," I walked over to him and gently held his hand. "I'm going to help you upstairs so you can sleep in an actual bed, and not freak my parents out when the get back tomorrow morning,"

He slowly sat up and nodded. I wrapped his arm around me and helped him to his feet. It was a struggled but we eventually made it up the stairs and into my room. 

"Two beds?"

I turned to him, and blushed when I realized I he was still holding on to me. I cleared my throat trying to rid my mind of any inappropriate thoughts. "Uhm yeah my dad thought it would be a good idea in case I brought friends over,"

I helped him to the guest bed at the far right of the room and he sighed when he was finally nestled up on a real matrass. I had noticed, 'him' when I was helping him up the stairs, but I saw no need to comment on it. I'm sure it was painful though. He looked over at my desk and then back up at me, "you were really writing a paper tonight?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "yeah I told you this morning,"

"No its just, I thought you were lying," a small smile reached his lips. Why would he be smiling about my lying to him? I shook the question out of my head and then walked to my side of the room. I hopped in my bed and tried to ignore the company that was forced upon me. It was tough though, especially with the elephant in the room.

"You can, uhm you can go to the bathroom if you want. Its just down the hall,"

"Cyrus you basically had to carry me here,"

"Righ- no, yeah. I'll go then so you can-"

"Wait,"  
I looked at him, "Its just I'm a little scared. You know its like I don't have control over my own body,"

I nodded before lying back down. I stayed quiet not knowing what to do next, that's when I noticed the little noises he was making, soft, desperate, and-

"You want me to do it too?"

The question hung in the air and I immediately wanted to kill myself for asking. Why would I even ask that, what if he got up and kicked my ass for even thinking it? I might as well jump off-

"Sure,"

"Huh?"

I turned to him, and he was blushing so much he almost looked like a tomato. 

"I mean I don't want to be the only one making weird sounds,"

Oh my God he was so cute.

We were turned to each other and I watched the faces he was making as he touched him self. We were both under the covers, but the expressions he was making were some how way more erotic than actually seeing him. His eyes were shut tight, mouth slightly open, and the sounds he was making- I almost came in the first ten seconds. At one point he bit his lip as if to stifle a moan that threatened leave his lips. I slowed my pace a little not wanting to finish before him, because he wasn't making it easy. His breath then hitched and slowly his eyes opened. He watched me as I did him, and I felt my body get even warmer. 

His eyes never left mine and I couldn't help the whimper I made when I saw him lick his lips. The look he gave me, I wasn't sure what it meant. I almost turned away until I heard it, when he said it. In a shaky breath nearing his climax, "Cyrus". His eyes closed and his head fell back exposing his neck. My breathing quickened and I turned my head into my pillow as I released, stifling the moan that escaped from me. I also heard TJ, he was...

We were both quiet after that, it had to be ten full minutes of awkward silence. 

How did I even get in this situation?  
.  
.  
.  
" thanks," TJ said finally, his voice noticeably calmer now.

"Yeah,"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, hinatafunfun here!
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading this short smutty story about these two sweeties. Its been a while since I've written anything, because I've been kind of busy, and also with out any ideas. But I did get a bunch of cute and fun ideas from you guys so I'm planning on writing some stories based on those in the future. I just had to get this story out because I remembered reading a similar scenario in a webtoon and I just had to put TJ and Cyrus in this situation, HAD TO. 
> 
> Anyhoos thank you guys so much for all the prompt and story ideas I wasn't planning on getting so much. I also do have an idea for a multi chapter fic in the future so if any of you guys maybe interested in that look out please. Well I thinks that's all I wanted to say like, comment, whatever I'm not the boss of y'all.


End file.
